Oven is long being used for heating, baking or drying of a material especially food. Dating back to 29,000 BC, cooking food in oven was a way of preparing meals. Since then the oven has evolved and so do its features. Oven evolved from an earth oven to ceramic oven to gas oven to masonry oven to microwave oven, wall oven and now as countertop oven. The latest oven as being used provides features such as warming, broiling, grilling, roasting, baking, toasting with some being convection and rotisserie features.
However, broiling and grilling features of the presently available and used oven still require food to be turned over at least once in order to be cooked in both sides which many a times takes longer and also may leaves the food uncooked from inside. Further, there is a lot of cleaning following grilling in the presently used oven with in-built grilling features.